


I Love You, Just Like This

by internationalhouseofpancakes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bookstores, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Holidays, Human Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin is So Done, M/M, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Werewolf Bang Chan, Witch Han Jisung | Han, fae lee minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalhouseofpancakes/pseuds/internationalhouseofpancakes
Summary: Chan and Felix had met through Jisung, who had known Chan since childhood and had met Felix through his boyfriend Hyunjin, and Hyunjin had met Felix because the two boys had been turned by the same vampire, albeit nearly 70 years apart.It was love at first sight.Or:Werewolf Bang Chan is very in love with his vampire boyfriend Lee Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

Chan sat in his favorite coffee shop, in his favorite corner booth, and sipped a mug of green tea.

The tea’s heat had already warmed his fingers, but the chill from outside still lingered on the tips of his nose and ears.

Chan loved this particular booth because its location in the back corner of the shop, combined with high seats, provided a cozy, private feeling that still allowed someone to have access to the large windows that overlooked the street. 

Gazing out the window, Chan could see the snow that had begun to stick on the pavement, as well as on the pretty holiday wreaths that hung from the lampposts. The decorations, combined with the soft, festive music that played in the shop had him feeling warm and gooey, and very much in the holiday spirit.

The bell above the coffee shop door jingled as someone pushed the door open, which caused Chan’s ears to twitch and drew his eyes up from his tea. Upon seeing who had entered the shop, his tail began to swish unconsciously against the vinyl of the booth seat. 

His face flushed slightly, and Chan shoved his tail beneath his leg before he waved to the boy who had just walked in, “Felix!”

Felix, pretty Felix, sweet Felix, turned his head towards Chan’s corner booth when he heard his name. He pulled down the blue scarf that covered his mouth and nose as he smiled widely and delicately stepped over to join Chan at the window seat.

“Hi Channie,” he said, as he smiled and sat on the side of the table opposite to Chan where he shrugged off his coat and scarf.

“Hi Lixie,” Chan replied while he reached out to grab Felix’s hands once he rested them on the table. He gently pulled Felix’s wool gloves off and kissed the cold fingers underneath as Felix giggled.

“Do you want a drink? I would have ordered yours with mine, but I wasn’t sure when you’d get here, and I didn’t want it to get cold. You up for a hot chocolate today?”

Felix looked at Chan from under his lashes, small hands fiddling with the older’s fingers.

“Yes, please. With whipped cream?”

Chan beamed, “Of course! You stay right there, and I’ll go get you one!”

He got up slowly, not wanting to let go of Felix’s hands (they were still so cold!). Chan stepped away from the cozy corner booth, stretching his arm out to keep a hold on Felix for as long as he could, making the other boy laugh softly again.

“I can come with you if you want me to,” Felix offered.

“No, no! Stay there and warm up. I’ll be right back,” Chan finally dropped Felix’s hand and stepped across the shop to wait in line, fully aware that everyone in the room could see how much his tail was wagging.

Somehow, though, he just couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed anymore.

Chan and Felix had met through Jisung, who had known Chan since childhood and had met Felix through his boyfriend Hyunjin, and Hyunjin had met Felix because the two boys had been turned by the same vampire, albeit nearly 70 years apart.

Hyunjin had taken Felix under his wing and brought the young vampire to live with himself and Jisung in their apartment above the little witch shop that Jisung owned. In exchange for his housing, Felix worked in the quaint shop where he sat behind the counter and cashed out customers.

On the day that he met Felix, Chan had stopped by the shop to say hi to Jisung and Hyunjin. However, when he arrived, Jisung and Hyunjin were gone and replaced by the prettiest and most adorable person Chan had ever seen in his life.

It was love at first sight.

Naturally, as soon as Chan had seen the boy behind the counter and fallen in love with him, he panicked and attempted to turn around and leave the store as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, in doing so, he had knocked over a display of potion books and sent the volumes crashing loudly to the floor.

As Chan fumbled with the bookshelf, attempting to prevent more books from falling and succeeding only in dropping several on his feet, the pretty boy had rushed over to see what had caused the massive crash.

Their eyes met- the pretty boy’s wide ones and Chan’s panic-filled ones- and Chan nearly lost his breath. He would have continued to stare into the boy’s eyes for hours had another book not fallen from his arms, causing him to break eye contact. By the time he looked up again, the boy had reverted his eyes, a pink flush covering his pretty freckled cheeks.

“I- I am so sorry,” Chan apologized.

The boy helped Chan right the bookshelf in his arms, not making eye contact.

“It's alright,” he said quietly.

His voice! If Chan wasn’t in love before, he most definitely was now. He wanted to listen to this boy speak forever!

Chan knelt to help the boy pick up the books on the floor, barely restraining his tail from wagging wildly at his proximity to the boy. They worked in silence- the boy avoiding Chan’s gaze, and Chan himself far too awkward to approach a conversation. He was riding on the fact that the boy worked in the shop, which meant that Jisung knew him. If Chan was too gay to hold a proper conversation now, at least he could count on Jisung as a method to learn more about the boy.

And that was the extent of Chan’s first meeting with Felix. That night he had begged Jisung for information on the pretty boy and learned his name (Felix! So pretty!), that he was a newly-turned vampire, and that Hyunjin had adopted him. The witch had also suggestively implied that Felix was very much single, a fact that Chan himself had nervously attempted to change one evening three months after their first meeting.

To his delight, Felix had said yes to his coffee invitation and had the same answer several weeks later when Chan had asked Felix to be his boyfriend.

And so there they were roughly four months after they first met, with Felix sitting in a booth of the coffee shop they had gone to on their first date as Chan stepped up to the counter to order a hot chocolate (with coconut milk, a dash of cinnamon, and extra whipped cream).

After he placed the order, Chan slid back into the booth, this time on the same side as Felix, who immediately curled into Chan’s side.

“You’re so warm,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into Chan’s neck and smelling him deeply, “Smell so good.”

Chan laughed softly, bringing his hand up to Felix’s fluffy blonde hair, “You hungry sweetheart? You know that you can’t just have sweets. You’ll have to have blood at some point this week.”

“Not that hungry,” Felix replied, “Just think you smell the best out of anyone.”

It took everything in Chan to not keel over right there, clutching his heart and whining because Felix was too cute! Instead, he just pulled Felix closer, smiling dumbly and wagging his tail.

They remained intertwined until a coffee shop employee approached the table to deliver Felix’s hot chocolate and a fresh mug of green tea for Chan. Felix made a happy noise and reached out to wrap both of his hands around the warmth of his cup.

Felix sipped his hot chocolate and sighed contentedly. It wasn’t often that he had sweet things like this, as much as he enjoyed them. Vampires could comfortably stomach only a small amount of “human food”, and having much more than maybe two cups of hot chocolate would leave Felix with an upset stomach, which made Felix sad because he loved chocolate, which in turn made Chan sad because he loved Felix and wanted him to always be happy. So really, no one was a winner except- except!- for on those special days when Chan and Felix would meet up at their favorite coffee shop, and Felix would drink his hot chocolate and Chan would drink his green tea. The two of them would split a brownie, and Chan would stare adoringly as Felix happily ate.

And that is what they did. Once Felix had stomached all the sugar that his body could handle, he sighed contentedly and leaned into Chan’s side once again.

“You ready to head out soon, love?” Chan asked as he ran his fingers through Felix’s hair.

Felix hummed. “Give me five minutes. You’re warm.”

Chan smiled- he smiled that dopey smile that only Felix could bring onto his face, the smile that meant he was stupidly in love with this precious little vampire on his shoulder- and wrapped his arm around the other boy, content with waiting as long as Felix wanted.

Chan slipped into his coat before he helped to bundle Felix back up into his own.

“Channie,” Felix whined as Chan wound his scarf up to his nose, “It's not that cold out!”

Chan scoffed as he attempted to shimmy Felix’s fingers into his gloves, “Lixie, you know how easily you get cold- I’m not taking any chances.”

Contrary to what some urban legends might lead a person to believe, vampires were not impervious to the cold. If anything, their lower body temperatures made them much more susceptible to it. Like lizards. Felix was like a cute little lizard who would attach himself to any heat source to warm his cold body. Often this meant he attached himself to Chan, whose body temperature ran relatively high as was typical of werewolves.

Chan pulled his beanie firmly over his head, squashing his ears in the process. Slightly uncomfortable, yes, but worth it to prevent any snowflakes from melting into the soft fur. Felix liked scratching Chan’s ears when they cuddled, and seeing as Chan planned on getting a lot of cuddles that evening, he needed them to be in prime condition for scratches.

Once they had armed themselves sufficiently against the cold, Chan and Felix waved goodbye and thanked the coffee shop employees before they made their way outside. “I have a bookstore that I want to stop by,” Felix said, tugging on Chan’s hand in his.

Chan happily followed in the direction Felix was pulling him, “Is it near Jisung’s shop? I need to stop by and pick up my pills for the full moon next week.”

Felix hummed, “It’s pretty close by. I saw it the other day when I took a detour on my way home. I wanted to check it out, but I thought it would be nicer to go in with you. It looks cozy.”

Chan whined and pulled Felix’s gloved hand that he was holding up to rub his face against it, unable to contain his fondness. Felix giggled and continued, “I looked in the window and they have Christmas decorations up already. I saw some mistletoe but I won’t tell you where.”

The vampire smiled cheekily at Chan and the poor werewolf was finding it very difficult to not wrap him up in the biggest, warmest hug anyone had ever seen and cover his freckled face in a thousand kisses.

“Lixie, I have never wanted anything more than to go to that bookstore with you. Let’s go right now.”

Felix laughed and wrapped his free arm around Chan’s, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder, “We can definitely go, but let’s head to the shop first to get your pills. We’ll pass by it first.”

The two of them made their way down the street and stopped occasionally to peer into shop windows that had begun to put up displays for the holidays. Whenever Felix saw one that he liked, he tugged on Chan’s hand and pulled him over to the storefront. Chan was all too happy to follow Felix whichever way he was pulled and did so with a sappy grin on his face.

What should have been a short ten-minute walk ended up being closer to twenty-five, but neither boy was bothered. The sun had set and the streets were awash in the golden light from the lampposts, as well as the strings of lights that crisscrossed around the trees that lined the road and the two were more than happy to bask in the festive atmosphere.

Chan pulled Felix a little closer to himself with the arm that was placed snug around the vampire’s shoulders. “I think next weekend the city is lighting the tree downtown. Do you want to go?”

Felix sighed contentedly, “That might be nice,” He grinned, “It’s a date Channie.”

Content with waiting until the next week to get their fill of the city’s holiday spirit, the two hurried down the block to Jisung’s shop.


	2. 2

Entering Jisung’s shop was always an experience.

Going so rapidly from the mundane street to the magic-charged atmosphere sent a shock through anyone’s system, especially for those creatures more finely attuned to such energy.

The shop was beautiful, with dark oak floors and ceiling beams and a brass staircase that spiraled up to a balcony level where one could browse an extensive collection of books. The first floor was home to any magical tools and tricks one could imagine, stored on shelves and in cauldrons and behind glass display cases. Recently, someone (probably Felix) had wrapped tinsel and Christmas lights around the banister and balcony railings.

At the back of the shop was the counter where an associate sat to help confused customers navigate the labyrinth of products. This was also where any magical remedies or medicines ordered were picked up and where Chan and Felix headed when they arrived.

Tonight it was Hyunjin who was sat on a tall stool behind the counter, elbows leaned against the dark surface as he flipped through a magazine. He looked up when he heard Chan and Felix approach, tucked his long dark hair behind his ear out of his eyes, and called out to them.

“Hey, guys!”

Chan was pulled against the countertop as Felix leaned over it to attempt to hug Hyunjin whilst keeping his grip on Chan’s hand. Chan attempted a smile as his organs were completely crushed against the wooden ledge.

“Hey Hyunjin, been busy tonight?”

Hyunjin stretched his long torso across the counter to meet Felix’s hug and shrugged, “Been busier, been slower.” To Chan, “You here to pick up your pills?”

“If they’re in, that’d be great,” Chan scooched himself slightly to the left, attempting to stop the counter’s edge from jabbing into his ribcage without disturbing Felix’s hug. Of course he could have relieved this pain very easily by simply letting go of Felix’s hand, but this was not an option Chan was willing to consider. Felix’s hand was more important than his ribcage! It was still cold from being outside.

Chan held in an uncomfortable whine as Felix sighed happily and Hyunjin stroked his hair. Chan knew that the two had a strong bond- they were practically family. Who was he to get in the way of their moment just because he was experiencing minor abdominal pain? Finally, Hyunjin untangled himself from Felix and stood up straight,“The pills are in the back, let me go grab them for you.”

Hyunjin dramatically swished through the swinging door that led to the back of the shop, and Chan sighed in relief as Felix straightened out and he could breathe properly again.

After glancing surreptitiously at the door Hyunjin had just gone through, Felix reached behind one of the display sets and pulled out a piece of chocolate from his coworker’s secret stash. He unwrapped it and bit off half, before turning to Chan and holding the other half up to the werewolf’s lips.

“Channie, say ahh,” Felix commanded sweetly.

Chan did as he was told, and Felix placed the treat onto his tongue. Chan chewed and made exaggerated noises of approval, which caused Felix to giggle and press a sweet kiss to Chan’s lips. Chan hummed happily and wound his arms around Felix’s waist, kissing him again and basking in his sweet scent. Chan’s sense of smell might not be as superhuman as Felix’s but it was still pretty sharp, and he had come to the conclusion that Felix had the best smell of anyone in the whole entire world. He smelled like chocolate and roses and rain and Felix. If there was a Felix-scented Yankee candle, it would surely be a bestseller.

Their loving moment was ruined by Hyunjin banging back through the door and calling out, “Alright dogboy, I got your chill pills ready to go!”

He paused at the counter and eyed Chan and Felix’s position.

“You better not be doing anything to my son, Christopher. I’ll revoke your friends and family discount.”

Chan spluttered and moved away from Felix (but not so far that their hands couldn’t stay intertwined), “I’m not doing anything!”

“Maybe only a little bit of something,” Felix said slyly, causing Chan to look at him in utter betrayal.

Hyunjin lifted one perfect eyebrow as he slid a small deep blue velvet bag towards Chan.

“Strike one Mr. Bang- and you don’t want to make it to three.” Hyunjin accompanied this with some lame karate moves that he surely thought were threatening and cool.

Felix politely applauded the display by clapping his free hand against the back of Chan’s that was held in his other, while Chan grabbed the bag of medication and shoved it into his coat pocket.

“When will Sungie be back, Jinnie?” Felix asked.

Hyunjin paused his martial arts display and tilted his head in thought. “I think he said he’d be back soon. I’ll be honest I wasn’t really paying attention when he told me where he was going because we were up by the front window and someone was walking by with a dog that had on a coat, so I was distracted. I’m pretty sure he said tonight.”

Felix nodded in a way that communicated that he completely understood this distraction. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon. Channie and I are going to head out, but call me if you need anything!”

With a wave in Hyunjin’s direction, Felix pulled Chan by the hand back towards the front door.

“Just put the pills on my tab, Jin. I’ll cover it next time,” Chan called out as he was dragged away.

With an affirmative noise and returning wave, Hyunjin disappeared behind the shelves and Chan and Felix stepped back out onto the street.

The snow had stopped falling during the time they had been in the shop, but the sky was still cloudy and the wind had picked up, and Felix burrowed himself into Chan’s side to avoid the blustery chill.

“The book shop is about two blocks that way,” the vampire pointed a gloved finger to the left. “But it's kind of shoved behind a baby clothing store, so I’d never seen it before.”

Chan knew the clothing store Felix was speaking of. It was quaint and pretty, with a wooden arch-covered cobbled path between it and the Wells-Fargo next door that Chan had always assumed led to a loading area or dumpster. Seeing as it was a path between a baby clothing store and a bank, he had never been curious enough to explore it.

“How’d you end up back there? I didn’t even know there was anything there.” Chan wondered.

“I saw a cat and wanted to pet it.”

Chan scrunched his nose up at that. A cat? Why would Felix pet a stinky cat when he had Chan who was a much better option for pats!

As if sensing Chan’s inner turmoil, Felix smiled cutely and brought his hand up to the top of Chan’s hat-covered head, “Don’t worry Channie! I still love giving you head pats the most.”

Despite the fact that his ears were still squished by the beanie, Chan thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Felix’s fingers scratching them over the fabric. He grinned and his tail wagged while he happily swung his and Felix’s clasped hands between them.

They approached the path between the baby clothing store and the bank, and Chan took a moment to appreciate the pretty structure. Above the small path rose a wooden archway that was dominated by a climbing vine that would surely create a beautiful wall of flowers come spring. The path they walked on had switched from the city’s gray pavement to a beige cobblestone, the imperfect way it was laid revealing that this path had clearly been there for a long time. They were briefly in the dark of the wooden tunnel before it opened into a similarly-paved courtyard, with one side occupied by a building (no doubt the bookshop) and the other home to what seemed to be a large garden.

Felix sighed, “Isn’t it pretty?”

Chan looked at the shop. It was made of dark wood and stone, with small steps leading to a curved door inset with a round window. There was a large display window to the left of the door through which Chan could see shelves stuffed with books, and golden light shone through. Vines grew up one side of the building and onto the roof, covered in large purple flowers that definitely should not have been in bloom during this time of year.

Even better though, was the happy smile on Felix’s face.

“It’s very pretty.”

Letting go of Felix’s hand Chan pulled the bookshop door open, gesturing for Felix to enter with a cheesy bow. Felix giggled and stepped inside, Chan following him and letting the door fall closed behind them.

_____

“Ah-ha! Changbin-ssi! I knew you would return to learn from my expertise.”

A voice came from their left and made way for the appearance of a young man with a pretty face and orange hair who stood with his hands on his hips with a confident and smug expression on his face. Upon seeing that the guests who had entered not moments before were not, in fact, Changbin-ssi, the expression fell into one of confused disappointment.

“Well, I suppose he wouldn’t come this late.” With a forlorn glance at the door that lasted just long enough for Chan and Felix to begin to feel awkward, the man turned around abruptly and walked back behind the bookshelf from where he had just emerged.

Felix glanced at Chan from the corner of his eye with an expression that said you saw that too, right?

“Don’t worry,” A voice said from their right, causing Felix to startle and Chan’s tail to stick straight up in the air, hair on end. “He’s just leaving so he can walk in again and pretend he’s just seen you for the first time.”

The voice came from a boy Chan hadn’t noticed upon entering, who was sitting behind a sale counter in front of what appeared to be several textbooks, two laptops, and pages upon pages of handwritten notes. He had dark hair that fell over his forehead and thin, round, wire-rimmed glasses that rested on his nose. He looked overall very tired, but also quite comfortable in his large gray sweatshirt.

“He’ll be back in about three seconds now.” The boy stared intently at the spot where the orange-haired man had last been visible when-

“Kim Seungmin! Why didn’t you tell me we had customers?” The orange-haired man was back! He swept over to the counter where the boy- Seungmin, apparently- sighed heavily and turned back to his laptops and notebooks. The orange-haired man completely ignored Seungmin’s set-up and dramatically placed his hands atop the counter, and thus over several pages of notes as well.

“Good evening gentlemen! Are you just stopping by tonight or can I interest you in some tea while you browse? We personally make all of our own tea blends, I can make you anything you’d like.” He spoke with clear passion in his eyes, a sparkly sort of aura surrounding him that couldn’t be human.

Felix turned to Chan, “Do you want a green tea? Or did you have enough earlier?”

“I have room for one more.” Chan had a feeling that any tea he tried from here would be the best he’d ever had- and he was not one to turn down an excellent green tea.

“Just one green tea, please,” Felix said to the orange-haired man.

“Of course! Feel free to browse while we make that for you- we have an extensive collection to explore. I’ll place your tea on the table by the fireplace near the back when it's ready. My name is Minho, just let me or Seungmin here know if you need anything.”

With that Minho swept through a swinging door behind the counter, presumably to make Chan’s tea, and Felix and Chan were left to explore the books.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have a second chapter in the works, but I'm writing this between school assignments so I can't promise quick updates.  
> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos or comments!!


End file.
